1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-107335 discloses an imaging apparatus that detects the face of a person in a photographic image and executes autofocus adjustment so as to focus on the detected face. The imaging apparatus disclosed in the publication detects the face of a person in image data and executes autofocus adjustment by designating an area containing at least part of the detected face as a focus detecting area.
However, the battery power is bound to be depleted quickly if the focus adjustment operation is executed each time a face is detected.